Home Sweet Home
by needia13
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks after being away for 8 years. What has changed and what will be the same? All Human. New and Old characters. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so...**

**Title:**** Home Sweet Home**

**Summary:**** Bella moves back to Forks after being away for 8 years. What has changed and what will be the same? Love, friendship and a whole lot more. All human. Usual couples... (eventually) :D..**

**New and Old characters!!!!**

**Review if you think it is worth putting up :S.. Is there too much stories like this? Review and tell me what you think**

**I have the first chapter written so when I get positive reviews ill post it xD xD lol **

**I'm not gonna force u to review but if u think it is good...**

**well tell me your views and ideas :D**

**Needia13**

**xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey... I got no reviews :( but i had this chapter on the computer so i decided to post it lol :D**

**There is going to be some Iming in this chapter so these are their screen names:**

**Bella- Bellarina**

**Matthew- FootballManiac**

**Edward- Pianofingers**

**Alice- Shop-a-holicPixie**

**Jasper- Muffinman**

**Rose- BlondBeauty**

**Emmett- MachoBear**

**Lucy- Daydreamer**

**Mark- DoubleTrouble 1**

**David- Double Trouble 2**

**Chapter 1- Coming Home!!**

**POV: ****Bella**

I have just received the best news of my life. I am going home. Back to Forks, back to my friends, back to trees, plants and the colour GREEN!

Don't get me wrong- I like Phoenix but ever since Matthew left I have missed Forks even more! He left four years ago. He went back to dad, back to our friends. The time has now come. I am sixteen, old enough to take care of myself!!!

Mum and Phil need some time on their own anyway.

I logged on to my laptop to tell everyone the news. I hope Matthew hasn't told them yet. I asked him not to. Everyone except Lucy was on. Good- Emmett could tell her. I was added to a group chat.

**Pianofingers: **Hey Bella

**MuffinMan:** Hey.. how r u?

**Shop-a-holicPixie: **Hi

**MachoBear: **S'up?

**BlondBeauty:** Hi

**FootballManiac: **Hey lil sis :D

**DoubleTrouble 1: **Hi

**DoubleTrouble 2: **Hi

**Bellarina:** Oh, Hi guys. I AM GREAT!!! U r all on.. gud :D Hu r da new guys?

No wait lemme guess...

Mark and David?

_(Mark and David are Emmett's and Lucy's younger twin brothers)_

**DoubleTrouble 1: **Yup Yup

**DoubleTrouble 2: **How did u no it was us?

**Bellarina: **Who else would have names like that :D

**Pianofingers: **Lol... So whats the news?

**Bellarina:** How did u no I have news

**Pianofingers:** I've been ur best friend for 13 years now. Give me a little

credit- I do know these things!

**Bellarina: **Hah

**Shop-a-holicPixie: **:O OMG U R CUMING HOME????????

**Bellarina: **Yeh :D Wait how did u no? Matthew did u tell her?

**FootballManiac:** Nope

**BlondBeauty:** YOU KNEW?? :( y didnt u tell us?

**Bellarina:** I asked him not to and Alice how did u no I am coming home?

**Shop-a-holicPixie: **umm... guessed!

**Bellarina: **good guess!

**Muffinman: **Yeh Bellas coming home... my physic pixie :)

**Shop-a-holicPixie: **:P

**Pianofingers: **U r really comin back?

**Bellarina:** Yep. My flight is next week!

**MachoBear: **Y didn't u tell us sooner?

**Bellarina:** Cause I just found out now!

"Bella. Dinners ready!"

**Bellarina:** G2G.. Food! I'll b on later... wbu?

**Pianofingers: **Definatly

**MachoBear:** Yup.. Should be.. and so should Lucy!

**Shop-a-holicPixie: **Yeh

**MuffinMan:** yup

**Blondbeauty:** Kwl... yeh

**FootballManiac:** Might not be... I have to help dad clean your room

**DoubleTrouble1: **Yeh

**DoubleTrouble2: **I can't put my laptop down!

**Bellarina:** U got laptops?

**DoubleTrouble1:** Yeh.. It was the Cullens

**DoubleTrouble2: **It was our birthday yesterday!

**Bellarina: ** OH. Happy Birthday. 14?

**DoubleTrouble2: **Yeh. Thanks!

**Bellarina:** Well c ya!

As I walked down for dinner I thought about the last time I saw everyone in Forks...

_Flashback_

Alice and I were 8. Edward,Jasper, Rose and Emmett were 9. Lucy was 10. So was Matthew. Mark and David were 6.

'Bye' I told them all. I hugged everyone- even Mark and David with their slimy noses! I saved Edward for last- We were Best Friends. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Everyone awwwed. I blushed- I always do!

_End of Flashback_

I havent seen anyone in so long! I cant wait for next week!

**I hope you liked it. Review if you think it is good or bad! :D**

**Ill update soon, if I think people think it is good enough!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy.. Thanks for reviewing :D--- It means a lot to me**

**Sorry I haven't updated in AGES.. I have been really busy**

**Anyway:**

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

Edwards POV

Bella was finally coming home - My Bella.

I missed her so much. We are at the airport waiting for Bella, her flight is due right about now.

At the start it was only meant to be Matthew collecting her. I insisted on coming and then so did Alice. Eventually everyone decided to come.

A notice over the loudspeaker declared that her flight has landed

"Excited Eddie?" Emmett asked

I glared at him for two reasons:

I realised he was right. I was literally bouncing. Great now I'm officially worse then Alice- and she was really bad

He knew I hated that nickname.

"Yes Emmie and you should be too- Its _Bella._" I retorted. That shut him up.

The passengers were filling out. I didn't even know what Bella looked like. A stunningly beautiful girl stepped out. She had long brown hair. Could this be Bella?

She suddenly tripped but regained her balance before she fell. Yes it was most definatly Bella.

"Bella" I screamed and raced over to her. I took her into a huge hug.

"I missed you" I whispered.

"I missed you too" She replied

I looked over at the others. They were all shocked. I guess they didn't recognise her.

Alice's face suddenly lit up and she started skipping towards up while dragging Jasper along. I wonder how much chocolate she had today...

The others started following her

I looked back at Bella was surprised to find her staring at me with these beautiful brown eyes. I stared back never wanting to look away again.

Bellas POV

I was just off the plane when I heard someone scream "Bella". He had an amazing velvety voice.

Before I had a chance to look up I was pulled into a huge hug. I then noticed his scent

It was Edward- I was sure.

Even after all those years, his scent still stuck in my mind.

"I missed you" He whispered

"I missed you too" I replied

I was about to ask if any of the others came when I noticed him looking over at a group of 7 or 8 people.

I looked back at Edward and marveled at his perfect features. Brown tousled hair, and a face like a God!

He was still looking at the group of people. I assumed they were the other but I couldn't bring myself to look at them.

Suddenly Edward looked back at me with these amazing, piercing green eyes.

I looked back and wondered if I would be able to look away.

**Yeh, I know short, but I might post another chapter up later**

**Bella and Edward already :O.. no don't worry there will be a twist to the tale!**

**R&E (review and enjoy) ;) ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi...**

**Sorry about this but I am now banned from the computer until Tuesday at least! :O so not fair**

**I snuck on to tell u guys this so you wont hate me for not updating.**

**Really sorry**

**Ill post asap **

**Tnx**


End file.
